Next Generation
by Marisa2018
Summary: This is the Next Generation, that is of initiates (war never happened, everyone id alive except Al) Tris and Tobias are training transfers but one transfer has something against Tris...sorry I suck at summaries. Please read my fist fan fiction. Better that it sounds ( I hope). I think the rating is m please pm if I'm wrong thx!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Tris P.O.V**

The new initiated are coming today. Me and Tobias are married now, so are Will and Christina, along with Zeke and Shauna. Uriah and Marlene are dating but there are rumors of Uriah proposing soon. I'm known as Six, and Tobias is always Four in public. This next is the next year after my initiation and mine and Tobias anniversary is coming up! Theirs a crowd of dauntless gathered around the huge net at the bottom of the huge tower. I finally see a body coming down and land. It was a girl dressed in all grey. She has red hair and Striking green eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask, Tobias comes up behind me.

"Choose wisely you only get to choose once," he says, she thinks.

"Liz," she finally says, I nod.

"First jumper Liz!" I yell. Another body comes down this time screaming. She, I think lands with an Oomph! Tobias helps her out, she smiles at him flirtatiously. He lets go of her hand frowning and comes back to my side. After a few minutes all the initiates make it down. Me, tobias, Christina, and will stand in a line in front of them, I step up.

"We are your instructors," I begin.

"You look a little young just to be an _initiate_!" yells a boy. A few kids laugh.

**Tobias P.O.V**

"You look a little young to even be an _initiate_!" a boy says, followed by laughter. _Stupid kid, _I think. Tris can be very intimidating when she wants to. She walks up to him. He stands his ground, _stupid, stupid, stupid, _I think again. The boy is dressed in black and white.

"If I wanted to deal with Candor smart mouths I would have joined their faction," Christina, me and Will suppress smiles. That was the same thing I told Christina on her first day of initiation. "I could kill you in more ways than you could count so I would shut up if I were you," she walks away. The boy is so shocked another candor boy has to nudge him out of his daze.

**Tris P.O.V**

I begin to talk again.

"We are your instructors, I am Six," I eye the room daring someone to challenge me, "and this is Four, Will, and Christina, me and Four will be training the transfers," I stop talking and Christina starts talking.

"Me and Will are going to train the dauntless born so let's go I don't think you need a tour of the compound," her and Will take off. Will whispers something in her ear she laughs and kisses him straight on the lips. I see some of the transfer girls frown, but the other half or so are still smiling. The one girl Tobias helped is eyeing him.

"Alright transfers let's go!" I yell. I turn around to start giving them the tour, Tobias at my side…

**THE NEXT DAY**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tris P.O.V**

I bolt out of bed to the toilet and release all my dinner from the night before. I feel Tobias creep up behind me. He pulls the hair out of my face and soothes me in till I stop.

"Are you ok/" he asks a worried expressing showing on his face.

"Yeah I think I am now," I say, and I really was I didn't feel sick or anything really.

"You need to go to the doctor," he says flatly.

"What Tobias?! We have to train the initiates I can't just walk out," I practically yell at him. I look into his face, he is set on making me go to the doctor and nothing can change his mind.

"You go to the doctor, if it's nothing I'll be in the training room waiting for you and then we can train the initiates together," he said, I frown.

"Arg! Fine!" now I was yelling. I got up and took a shower then got ready… I grab my jacket and head toward the door.

"Bye Tobias!" I yell open the door and exit, making my way toward the hospital.

**Tobias P.O.V**

I make my way toward the training room finally arriving; I walk in all the initiates are there.

"Today you will learn how to shoot a gun," I say wasting no time to get started. This one girl, the one I helped out of the net is staring at me flirtatiously; I think her name is Bella. She has straight black hair and blue eyes. I'm pretty sure she used to be Erudite.

"Where's Six?" another girl asks. I recognize her as first jumper, Liz.

"She will be joining us later," I hope. I suddenly got uneasy, what if something's wrong with her? I go and demonstrate how to shoot a gun. After I go walking around fixing peoples stance and other things when they are wrong. But my mind never wonders from Tris.

**Tris P.O.V**

I'm finally at the doctors sitting in a bed, a nurse walks in.

"Ummm hello Mrs. Eaton, we did some tests and we think that you're…pregnant," she says I can't help myself, my jaw drops, but I quickly close it.

"I'm sorry I think I miss heard you, you said I'm pregnant?" I ask I CAN'T BE! She nods

"Just to be sure though we wanted to do another test.

"Umm ok no prob," she has me expose my belly. She carefully rubs some sort of jelly all over my belly. She gets some sort of device and starts moving it around my belly and smiles.

"Yes, you are, your about a month along, you can't yet tell the gender maybe I a couple months maybe more, it's different for everyone, but generally around month 5," she explains. She gives me a towel to wipe all the jelly stuff off.

"Thanks,"

"You can go now I'm sure you have some things to tell your husband. I smile and nod then head out. Once I'm out of the hospital I practically sprint all the way to the training room.

**Liz P.O.V**

So far I was the only one who hit the center of the target, and the only former Abnegation. I hear a door open and close. I look up to see Six come in and she is frowning I wonder what's up. Four whose been in the back of the room immediately walks over to her. She starts talking to him all sad like then a smile creeps up on her face. He laughs picks her up and kisses her straight on the mouth. He puts her down and sinks to her stomach kissing her stomach and whispers something. That's when I see the glint of rings on both of their fingers. Oh their married and by the guesses of it she's pregnant.

I think that I'm the only one that noticed them, but no Bella saw too I see her looking now and she is staring daggers at Six. Somebody's jealous; I turn around and start shooting again.

**Bella P.O.V**

I can't believe it, she stole my man. And to top it off now she's pregnant with his baby?! I need to _take her out._ I already have a plan formulating in my head. I'll play nice so when she least expects it she'll be gone. _Mission take out Six is a go,_ I think in my head.

**THE NEXT DAY**

***hope you all like it and feel free to criticize me, hopefully I won't get too mad…jk I won't get mad thx sooooo much for reading tell how I'm doing PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sooooo sorry I haven't updated for awhile! Please review and don't hold back on criticizing! I DON'T OWN Divergent, (although I wish I did) and all the new initiates and stuff are from my imagination and stuff….ummm enjoy!**

**Chapter 3- 3 months later**

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake up and do my usual routine of morning sickness, Tobias soothing me as always. My stomach is starting to get a little bump and I and Tobias are so excited. After we get ready we head to breakfast. We are now in the last stage of their training and in 2 weeks 10 of them are staying. Liz is in the lead with Bella not far behind. I'm sure both of them will make it. We found out in stage 2 that Liz is divergent. She has the aptitude test f abnegation and dauntless.

Any way me and Tobias were at the breakfast room now. Immediately Bella comes up.

"Hey Six and Four, Good morning," she says. At first I was suspicious of her because of the way she looked at Tobias but now she's alright. We go sit down with Christina , Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna.

"Me and Marlene have an announcement everyone," says Uriah as soon as we all are sitting down. Marlene holds up her hand to reveal a ring.

"We're getting married!" she squealed.

"Congratulations!" I say as did the others. We talked about babies and weddings for a while then Bella appears at my side.

"Hey Six I got you some cake," she says. This has been going on for a few weeks so I'm not surprised.

"Thanks Bella, but as I said before you don't have to get me cake," I say but it was not very convincing because I was already taking a bite. Sometimes though I think Bella is more cut out for Abnegation.

**Bella P.O.V**

Wow, that was way easy. She was already eating the cake. What she doesn't know is that this time there's a little surprise waiting in her cake. Plus I've been giving her _regular _cake for a while and no one will ever think it was me.

**Tris P.O.V**

We all walk into the training room. Tobias won't let me do _anything_ since my stomach started to show, so I take my place in the back of the room.

"Wait hold up, why did we come to the _training _room aren't we doing simulations?" said Abel. He was the candor boy that I talked to on the first day.

"Because, we thought that you guys could take a break, and you really needed to freshen up on your fighting skills," I say.

"oh, ok," he said smiling. He was also a very good fighter and now treated me with respect. Tobias paired everyone into partners and had them start sparing. We didn't want them doing _actual _fights because this was just a re fresher.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

**Tris P.O.V**

I was still in the back of the room. Man, can't someone at least mess up so I can do _something_?! Right now, I and Tobias had already switched up the pairs a little bit and everyone was sweaty. Well, everyone but me, even Tobias was starting to sweat! I turn to see the other side of the room and see Liz. I notice that she has the same flaw as me. She keeps her hands closer to her face protecting her face and neck but leaving her stomach exposed. I take a step to tell her and a wave of nausea hits me like a brick wall. I shake it off and take another step and I'm consumed by darkness.

**Tobias P.O.V**

I turn around and see Tris shaking her head. She takes a step and crumples to the floor, unconscious.

"TRIS!" I scream and run to her side, "Get a doctor someone!"

**Bella P.O.V**

I see Six, fall in my mind there is a huge celebration and the happy dance going on but I force myself to plaster a look of horror on my face.

"Tris!" yells Four, so THAT'S her real name, "Get a doctor someone!" he shouts. Liz runs out to get help running past everyone in a blur. I look at Four he is cradling Six and it kinda looks like he's crying.

**Liz P.O.V**

I run as fast as I can and burst through the hospital doors. I nurse immediately approaches me.

"Hi can I help you with something?" she says. Her hair is dyed purple and she has multiple piercings.

"Six collapsed in the training room," I say, breathlessly. Her eyes widen and she runs off. She comes back in like seconds armed with a doctor another nurse and a long white bed with this thing with a back with clear liquid inside. We all back to the training room.

**Tobias P.O.V**

I cradle Tris in my arms.

"Tris wake up baby please," I whispered I place my hand on her stomach, "you better be ok too," she moaned, I grab her with both arms, "Tris? Come on wake up," she moaned again. I clear my throat, "Someone go get Will and Christina from the landscape room," I speak loud so the initiates hear me. Abel runs out in a blaze. Man where are those doctors?! Then a flushed face Liz bursts through the door with a doctor, 2 nurses, and a bed. I quickly pick up Tris and lay her on the bed, then me, Liz and the doctors, and whatnot run to the hospital. When we finally get to the emergency room they shut the door in my face and lock it, I start banging on the door.

"HEY! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I see the heart monitor go flat, "TRIS!" a nurse runs and gets the paddles out. On the 2nd shock they get her heart beating again. "TRIS!" I yell her name again. I hear footsteps a door swinging wildly. I turn around to see Will and Christina. Christina covers her mouth and I see water sprouting from her eyes, I turn back around. "Hey! Let me in! TRIS!" someone covers the window with a curtain, "Tris!"

"Hey! Four! Yelling like that won't make them let you in!" I hear faintly, I think it's Will.

"Tris!" I yell again.

"THAT WON'T GET YOU IN THERE!" Will yells at me. I feel someone yank me back, Will, I turn around and punch him, he falls to the ground as Uriah and Marlene come in. Marlene embraces Christina and Uriah comes and holds me down, or tries. Just as I'm about to get him of another body holds me back. I turn around to see will, with a REALLY bloody nose. I stop fighting and slump down. Uriah and Will manage to get me in a chair. I go into a daze wearing a expressionless face and stare into nothing. I faintly hear a heart monitor flat lining again.

**Ha-Ha! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS! (EXEPY WHEN I'M READING THE STORY!) TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND I'LL TRY TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORYS! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I sadly don't own Divergent…so sorry I couldn't get this in sooner. But I got crazy 8****th**** grade homework! And I do this on my dad's laptop and kind of hard to get a time he's not on it…Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. Reviewers you do not know how much you brighten up my day!**

**Chapter 4**

**Liz P.O.V**

I really hope Six is ok. The other instructors for dauntless-born initiates dismissed us for the day. I was thinking of going to the hospital but I wanted to let Four have his time with her, I'll just go later. The weird thing is that Bella doesn't look fazed. And this is REALLY weird because Bella and Six were like best friends. I look over to her, come to think about it she looks happy. She is always giving Six cakes and talking to her. I've been trying to think of what Six did today that was out of the ordinary. I was thinking Bella usually goes straight to Six, but today she got cake….just left…._and then_ gave it to Six…..did Bella do something to make Six sick?

**Bella P.O.V**

I try to look sad but it's hard! I mean Six is like _going _to die. My excuse for being happy is I know Six will pull through and I can't wait to see her again. Lame I know but it was all I could think of. I look around Liz is giving me a funny look…..

**Tris P.O.V**

I feel like I'm floating. I here beeping and someone shocks me! I mean to say to stop that I'm fine but no one understands. I know I hurt but I feel numb like my mind is blocking all the pain away. I faintly hear banging on the door and my name following. I want Tobias here with me. So I try to sy his name let the doctors know he can come in but it comes out as a moan. I hear more shouting and the banging on the door stops…

**Tobias P.O.V**

3 hours that's how lng I've been waiting to know if tris is ok or, or the other way around. A doctor come out and I stand abruptly.

"Your wife is going to be fine Mr. Eaton, but right now we think she might be slipping into coma," he said.

"That's fine!? Is the baby ok? Can I see her?" I ask panikly.

"Umm I am very sorry but…she lost…the baby, I am very sorry," he said grimly. I slowly slide back in my chair, "you can see her now though," I nodded and finnaly find my voice.

"What room?"

"Room 10," I smile in my mind 4+6

"I want to go alone please," I announce to everyone, " you guys can come later," they nod. I really needed to be alone with her. I stand and walk down the hallway. I find the room and breath, I faintly here a beeping coming from inside. I open the door. She has wires sprouting from her in every direction.

"Tris," I whisper, I go to her bedside a chair already waiting for me, "come back to me," I take her hand in mine. I see her eyes flutter and her thumb jerkily circles my hand. "Tris? Come on baby wake up," her eyes flutter more, and then they open.

**Bella P.O.V**

They come and tell us that Six is ok but she lost the baby. Seriously how did she live? I walk around all perky and happy though telling everyone I knew she would pull through.

**Liz P.O.V**

Bella walks around all happy. But I know it's an act. I can see in her eyes that she's mad. I didn't tell Six or anyone else…yet but I also had the aptitude test for Erudite, is that why I'm noticing all these things and nobody else?

**Tobias P.O.V**

"Tris!" I say happily and kiss her straight on the mouth. But she doesn't respond. I look at her and she looks a little dazed. Oh man! I got to get the doctor. I run out.

Doctor she's awake!" I shout. I see Will, Christina, Marlene, and Uriah smiling. Then the doors open and Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn walk in. FINALLY they're here! I go back in the room and she moans something that sound like Tobias.

"Shhhh I'm here Tris I'm here," I brush her hair with my fingers.

"Beatrice," she says and smiles. I laugh,

"Beatrice," I amend. The doctor comes in and unhooks a couple wires.

"I want to go home," by then everyone was in the room

"I'm sorry mis-"the doctor begins.

"if I keep a very close watch on her can she go home?" I ask the doctor nods. A wheel cair appears in front of the bed.

"I want to walk, "she says flatly.

"NO!" we all chorus back. I lift her up and put her on the wheel chair giving everyone a look to leave us alone and wheel her out.

"We lost the baby Tris," I needed to tell her and better sooner than later, I hear her start to cry.

"Tris it ok-"a doctor runs up and I stop talking

"We just finished some tests," he says

"And?"

"We found traces of poison in her blood stream," he says.

**And there's chapter 4. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS. I will try to get the next chapter here soon. The next chapter will sadly be the last…8*( I know short story! But I am working on a Selection one and possibly a sequel to this one…tell me what you think! Also please post baby names. 1 boy name and 1 girl name. I am not telling who's! I t could be Zeke and Shauna, Uriah and Marlene, Will and Christina, or Tis and Tobias, who knows! 8) in till next time BYE!**


End file.
